


Vending Machine Blues

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A lil bit of pining, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, I dunno how to tag smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, actually a lil bit of plot too, princess kink, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw the way the hot blond guy at the back of his Psychology lecture watched him. Saw the way he would divert his bright blue eyes the minute Calum tried to capture them within his own gaze. Saw the way he would scurry out of the room as soon as the professor dismissed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machine Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatfangirlingfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/gifts).



> Oh man I've never written something quite like this. Dedicated to Jayden cause she always seems to be in the need of smut. (Is it weird to dedicate smut to your best friend? Eh fuck it.)

Calum Hood was many things. Forgetful, talkative, a little loud at times, sociable... Hell, the list could go on. But one thing he wasn't, was blind. 

He saw the way the hot blond guy at the back of his Psychology lecture watched him. Saw the way he would divert his bright blue eyes the minute Calum tried to capture them within his own gaze. Saw the way he would scurry out of the room as soon as the professor dismissed them. 

Calum had asked around, found out his name was Luke Hemmings, and that he was from Sydney. Quite a while away from Adelaide. Calum didn't understand how Luke could want to be away from his family, and figured that maybe one day, he'd be able to ask him in person. 

But for now, his main concern was to get Luke to actually communicate with him. They lived in the same building, for god's sake, and they had never exchanged a single word. Mainly because of the blond's apparent shyness, but also because Calum really didn't know what to say to him. "Hey, you're hot. Let's fuck."? No, he didn't see that going down quite well. 

And so, he remained in this constant loop of pining after the shy kid, and wondering whether he really was as sociable and confident as he believed. 

\-- 

When Calum said he wanted an opportunity to talk to Luke, he really didn't mean something like this. 

All Calum had wanted was a simple midnight snack. He wasn't so keen on stumbling upon the guy that was running through his mind, asleep in front of the vending machine while Calum was only dressed in his pyjama pants and tatty Green Day shirt he had gotten when he was 12. 

But unfortunately, that was what had happened. 

Luke was curled up with his head on one of the pillows from the lounge couches, dead smack in front of the vending machine. His long legs were pulled up against his chest and he had one arm under his head, as if the pillow wasn't enough. He was wearing skin tight black jeans and a slightly oversized stripey sweater, and Calum couldn't help but sigh out loud. He was actually kind of adorable. 

But Calum was conflicted. What was he going to do? Get his snack and leave Luke to himself? There was probably a reason he wasn't sleeping in his dorm, and when Calum crouched down to wake him up, he didn't smell any alcohol. Which was always a good thing. 

"Yo, dude," Calum whispered, trying to gently shake the boy awake. He would've smacked himself for using that as a conversation opener if it wasn't for the fact that Luke seemed to be stirring. 

A few shakes later he was rolling over onto his back, yawning and stretching, uncurling his body. He blinked open his eyes slowly, wincing a bit at the bright lights of the lounge, before focusing them on Calum. 

"Oh my god," was the first thing Luke said, before scrambling up into a sitting position. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be in the way." 

"It's alright, man!" Calum smiled, trying to act cool and to reassure the blond. "I was just making sure you were alright." 

Luke groaned, running a hand through his neat quiff. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just can't sleep in my dorm because my fucking room mate has his girlfriend over, so... You can imagine what's going down in there. And it's warm down here, and I didn't really expect anyone to be up at this time..." 

Calum nodded. "That makes sense," he answered, before shrugging and gesturing down the hall. "Well, my roommate is out for the week, so if you want a proper place to crash, I've got a bed available." 

The blond gave Calum a wary look, and Calum's eyes widened when he realised how creepy that sounded. "I'm sorry! I was just offering, I didn't mean to come across as weird or anything. I just figured it would be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor..." Calum wanted to punch himself in the face repeatedly. What happened to being smooth? 

The boy still looked vaguely wary, but now amusement painted his features as well. Nodding as if he was considering the offer, he stuck his hand out. "My name's Luke." 

Calum breathed out a sigh of relief as he shook the blond's hand, biting back the urge to say "I know," and introducing himself as well. 

Luke looked like he wanted to say something else as well, but he held his tongue, opting for, "Were you going to get something from the machine?" instead. 

"Oh, yeah," Calum nodded, standing up. Luke stood up as well, picking up his bag as Calum got the packet of chips he had come for. 

"I'm at the end of the hall," Calum explained through a mouthful of chips as they began walking back to his dorm, Luke pausing momentarily to throw the pillow back onto one of the couches. "Probably the shittiest dorm of them all, to be quite honest with you." 

"It can't be as bad as mine..." Luke retorted. "At least you don't have to deal with horny roommates." 

"That's true. He takes it to his girlfriend's place, thankfully," Calum smiled, pushing the door to his dorm open. "You can take my bed and I'll take Rian's. I don't want to have to explain to him that I let a stranger sleep in his bed. That would be awkward." He wanted to tell Luke that they could share a bed, but Luke was shy and Calum didn't want to scare him off. 

Thankfully, Luke laughed, and Calum smirked out of habit. So, to cover it up, he turned around and pretended to rummage through his cabinet. "Do you want a shirt or something?" 

"Honestly, I'm fine. You're already doing me a favour by letting me stay here, I don't want to-" 

"Nonsense," Calum smiled, pulling out an old Sum 41 shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Here. Oh, and they're clean, I did the laundry this morning itself. I cross my heart." 

Calum was glad Luke didn't seem to find this weird at all, and let out a small sigh in relief when the blond gratefully took the clothes, commenting on how much he loved Sum 41, and announced that he was going to go change in the bathroom and "Please don't go through my stuff when I'm gone." 

The brunet just shook his head, sitting down on his roommate's bed and messing around on his phone as he waited for the blond to come back. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had talked Luke into sleeping in the same room with him. Maybe he could end up talking his way into his pants, too... 

An idea came to mind, and Calum smirked, dropping the packet of chips down onto Rian's bed. He reached behind him, pulled his shirt up and off, before casually dropping it at the foot of his bed. He then picked up his phone, and sat down on Rian's bed, back against the headrest and legs stretched out in front of him. That way, the minute Luke walks in, Calum in only pyjama pants will be the first thing he sees. 

Calum's plan most definitely didn't disappoint. He only had to wait a couple more minutes before Luke stepped in, mouth open to say something but the minute his eyes landed on Calum, he seemed to have forgotten all about that. 

"Why- Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Luke asked almost stupidly as he walked over to his bag and began shoving his clothes inside, keeping his eyes well away from Calum's toned abs. 

Calum just shrugged at that. "I dunno," he answered before biting into a chip. "Why are you wearing a shirt?" 

"Because I'm going to bed?" Luke all but squeaked, and Calum smirked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Don't you ever sleep shirtless?" 

"Occasionally, but- " 

Calum shrugged, interrupting Luke. "Go on, then." 

The blond's face was flushed and Calum was enjoying every second of it. "Go on with what?" 

"Take it off." 

Luke's eyes widened, and he looked away from Calum before closing his eyes. He squeezed them shut, shaking his head, and Calum was about to ask what was wrong when his eyes snapped back open and he clearly answered, "If you're so eager, you should take it off for me." 

Calum's jaw dropped, the packet falling out of his hand and making a crinkling sound when it landed on the bed. "Okay, sure. I can do that, if you want me to." 

Luke bit at his lip ring, his cheeks still tinted pink, but walked a few steps closer to where Calum was laying. "Go on, then," he mimicked, making Calum smirk again. 

He got out of bed and absolutely didn't hesitate in pulling Luke closer by the waist, pressing their bodies against one another's. "Is this alright?" he murmured into Luke's ear, and the boy only nodded, settling his hands on Calum's chest. 

The brunet slid his hands under Luke's shirt (well, his shirt, technically), running his fingertips over the smooth skin before wrapping them around the hem and tugging it off Luke. He discarded it somewhere, knowing fully well that he would have a hard time finding it later, but in the moment it didn't matter. 

Calum shifted his eyes from Luke's bare chest to his blue eyes to find them shy and downcast. A wave of concern overwhelmed him, and he placed a hand under Luke's chin, tilting his face up. "Is this alright?" he repeated, wanting to be 100% sure Luke wanted this as much as Calum did. 

"Yeah," Luke nodded eagerly, his hands slipping down the tan boy's chest to wrap around his waist. "Just can't believe this is happening." 

"Well, better believe it baby, cause it is," Calum smiled, eyes flitting to Luke's lips. 

Luke must've noticed - how could he not? - and so he let out a whimper, moving in closer to Calum so that their bodies were practically pressed up against one another's. One of Luke's arms left their spot on Calum's waist and trailed upwards, his fingers tangling in his soft brown hair, and before the brunet could register what was going on, Luke had pulled him closer and connected their lips. 

And goddamn was Calum glad he had coaxed Luke into his room. Luke was eager albeit slightly less experienced than Calum, but he couldn't find it in him to care. 

Instead, he skilfully tugged at Luke's lower lip, groaning when Luke's reaction was to tug at his hair harder. Calum's hands trailed down the expanse of Luke's back, slipping past his hips and coming to cup Luke's ass. Squeezing once, he laughed against the blond's lips when the boy squealed. 

In response, Luke let go of Calum's hair and placed both his hands firmly on his tanned chest, pushing the boy backwards towards his bed. They disconnected the kiss for a moment so that Calum could sit, his back against the wooden headrest, and Luke clambered over him, straddling him. 

Calum ran his hands down Luke's bare chest, eliciting a moan from the boy on top of him. 

"Already so loud for me." Calum grinned mischievously, running his fingertips along the skin again, adding more pressure this time. 

Luke's hips jerked up unintentionally when Calum's fingers brushed over his nipples, and the brunet raised an eyebrow. Testing the waters, he began to rub and pinch at the pink nubs, eyes trailed on the blond's face that was contorting in pleasure. With a smug look on his face, Calum leaned forward to lick a stripe over his right nipple, earning himself an actual moan when he wrapped his lips around the sensitive skin and began to suck while his fingers continued working on the other one. 

Fingers tangled themselves in his hair and tugged, so he withdrew from his activities only to be met with a high-pitched whine. 

Luke was all but panting, looking at the brunet through semi-lidded eyes. "Why did you stop?" 

Calum smirked, beginning to rub at the sensitive nubs again. "So you like that?" 

Luke let out a whimper and nodded furiously, causing Calum to laugh. He attached his lips to Luke's left nipple this time, sucking and biting gently at it while his hand roamed downward, beginning to palm at the bulge in the blond's boxers. 

Luke bucked his hips up, whining loudly with his head thrown back. "Oh fuck Calum," he groaned, hands gripping tightly at Calum's dark locks. "Please, I need to feel you inside of me." 

At that, Calum had to pause in his activities to let out a loud groan. He hadn't expected that from the boy on top of him, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He pressed his palm harder against the front of Luke's boxers, the increased pressure making the blond groan loudly. 

"Tell me what you want," Calum grunted, trailing his mouth up Luke's chest to bite marks down his neck, claiming him. 

"I want-" Luke's request was cut short by a groan erupting deep within his chest, his back arching into Calum's touch. The next words Luke stuttered out were shy, but bold. "I want you to fuck me so hard, I'll feel you for days." 

The brunet groaned, pausing to catch his breath with his forehead leaning against Luke's shoulder. After taking a brief moment to recollect his thoughts, Calum brought his lips to the shell of Luke's ear, murmuring "That can be arranged, if that's what you really want," all while palming at Luke's growing erection. "Get the lube from the bedside cabinet." 

To his delight, Luke groaned loudly, and Calum chuckled. Luke was reluctant to get up, but with a heavy kiss to Calum's lips he did so. Calum could tell that Luke bent down a little more than necessary to open the drawer, but the blond's eyes widened when he saw the contents of the drawer. "Uh..." 

"What?" Calum asked, trying not to pull Luke right back into his lap again. 

Luke raised his eyebrows, picking the black things up and dangling them for Calum to see. Luke's face flushed, his eyes widening, and the smirk on Calum's face just got more pronounced. "Handcuffs, hunh? Kinky, Hemmings. Didn't think you'd be into this stuff." 

"You're the one who has them in his drawer," Luke countered, and Calum really couldn't argue with that. 

So he shrugged, giving Luke a stupid grin. "Yeah, cause I'm a kinky bastard, too. Now put those away and come back here," he practically whined. 

Luke, however, seemed to have other ideas. He smirked, dropping the handcuffs onto the bed before grabbing the lube and a condom, and setting them aside as well. He climbed back onto Calum's lap, grinding down against him in the process. "Let's use them." 

Calum frowned a little, hands gripping Luke's hips instinctively. "I- You sure?" 

"Come on, wouldn't you like that, Cal?" Luke leaned over and purred in his ear, running a hand down his chest. "Wouldn't you like me tied to the bed, begging for your dick?" Luke's hands trailed down and he began palming Calum through his boxers. "I'd be at your complete mercy, I'll let you do whatever you want to me..." 

Calum tipped his head back and groaned, before tangling his fingers in Luke's blond hair and pulling him in for a filthy kiss. Their tongues tangled and before Luke knew it, Calum had rolled them over so that he was now on top of Luke. 

Biting at Luke's lower lip, Calum pulled away from the kiss. "Hands up, princess," he murmured, reaching over for the cuffs as Luke moaned but did as he was told. He secured one of Luke's wrists, looping the chain behind one of the wooden slats of the headboard and securing the boy's other wrist. "Not too tight?" Calum asked Luke softly, and Luke tugged at them a little before shaking his head. 

"I'm fine," he answered affirmatively, and Calum wasted no time attacking Luke's neck with more kisses and bites as one of his hands trailed downwards to the blond's boxers. Luke whined, his hips jerking forward into Calum's touch before Calum pulled away to drag Luke's pyjama pants and blue boxers down his long legs. 

He tossed them carelessly at the foot of the bed before positioning himself, sitting on his legs, in front of Luke's spread ones. He leaned forward, hands gripping both of Luke's thighs, beginning to place kisses on his inner thigh, from the crook of his leg up to his knee. Luke shuddered and Calum heard the handcuffs clank against the headboard, taking it as a good sign as he kept on kissing the boy's pale thighs. He then kissed his way down, nibbling at the soft skin a little, and completely ignored Luke's dick as he made his way to the other thigh, giving it the same treatment. Luke was whimpering and Calum never imagined it to be so fucking hot. 

"Calum, please touch me," Luke whined, and instead of complying, Calum simply bit down on Luke's skin, leaving a mark in a place no one other than Calum should see... Or at least, he somewhat hoped. 

Luke let out a load groan, the handcuffs clanking again, and Calum breathed out a laugh as he moved his head to Luke's erect dick, licking one stripe up his shaft and smirking when Luke moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. 

Calum glanced up Luke's body to see the blond staring down at him, blue eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he panted. With an ever-present smirk painting his face, Calum let go of Luke's thighs, reaching to the side to grab the bottle of lube. He drizzled some of the liquid on three of his fingers, rubbing to warm it up a little, before leaning forward over Luke's body. He shifted his legs out from underneath him, propped himself up on his other arm placed on the bed near Luke's face, and reclaimed the boy's lips with his own as his lube-covered fingers trailed downwards. 

Luke kissed back eagerly, nipping and sucking at Calum's lips, and Calum decided he wanted more than just one night. If Luke's kisses were so intoxicating, he couldn't wait to know what it felt like to be inside him. 

Luke gasped and broke the kiss when Calum began circling his finger around his hole. "Oh my god," he murmured, eyes slipping shut and whimpers slipping from his lips. "Please, Calum." 

"Please what?" Calum teased, and Luke just groaned. 

"Hurry up, please, I want you so fucking bad," he groaned, Calum following his lead. 

Calum began kissing Luke's neck, seemingly obsessed with the expanse of skin, as he kept circling around Luke's entrance. The boy underneath him was a moaning mess, the clanking of the handcuffs vibrating through the air as Luke moaned Calum's name and various forms of 'please'. 

Finally, without any real warning, Calum slipped his finger into the blond, who in response arched his back, eyes slipping shut and mouth falling open. "Yes, oh my g- Just like that, Calum, more," Luke panted. 

Calum easily complied, slipping a second finger in beside the first and working up a slow rhythm to get the boy adjusted. His eyes scanned Luke's body, watching the way his mouth was hanging open in pleasure and his chest was heaving. The fact that Luke was cuffed honestly turned him on even more, and he had no idea that could be possible. 

By the time Calum worked a third finger in, Luke was groaning loudly, grinding down the best he could on Calum's hand and whining about how much he needed Calum. And Calum really couldn't keep this up much longer anyways. 

Pulling away from Luke, leaving him panting and pouting, Calum got off the bed. He stood in front of it, making sure to have Luke's eyes on him as he began to slowly, teasingly pull down his own plaid pyjama pants, leaving them to pool at his ankles as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his black boxers and let them slide to the floor as well. Luke's eyes never left his body, not even when he climbed back onto him to kiss him once more. 

"Are you ready?" Calum asked as he reached for the condom, eyes locking into Luke's. 

Luke just nodded, teeth tugging at his lip ring as he watched Calum rip open the packet and roll the latex onto his dick. Calum made sure he was sufficiently slicked up, adding more lube to be on the safe side, before positioning himself above Luke. 

"Wrap your legs around me, princess," Calum all but commanded, and smirked at how fast Luke obliged. 

Slowly, carefully, Calum began to sink into Luke, kissing all over his chest as a distraction. Once he was fully inside Luke, he let out a low groan, breath heavy in his chest. He waited for Luke to give the signal, and when he did, Calum couldn't help but pull out completely before slamming back into the blond. 

Luke's back arched as much as it could with his wrists restrained, loud moans falling from his mouth as Calum quickly found a pace for his thrusts. 

"Faster, Calum," Luke whined, trying to pull the brunet impossibly closer with only his legs. "Harder." 

Calum smirked, watching Luke's eyes shut and head be thrown back as he began to fuck into Luke harder. "So tight, princess," Calum groaned, leaning down to kiss the blond. He tugged at his lip ring, doing all he could to keep at his pace and not let himself go too quickly. "Open your eyes, watch me fuck you." 

Luke whined, complying reluctantly to Calum's demands. When his blue eyes met Calum's dark ones, another moan shook through his body. "Calum, I'm close, I'm so fucking close." 

"You're gonna cum untouched, Lukey?" Calum teased, nipping at Luke's lower lip as he continued to ram rapidly into the blond. "That's so fucking hot." 

Calum just kept thrusting harder, faster, trying to get Luke to tip over the edge before himself. He bit at Luke's neck and kissed his collarbones, and after one particularly hard thrust, he had Luke releasing all over their stomachs. Luke's blissed-out expression, mouth wide open and eyes furrowed shut, only served to make Calum reach his breaking point. 

With a low moan, he released into the condom, before positively collapsing onto the pale boy beneath him. He was still buried deep inside him but neither of them seemed to mind as they worked on catching their breath. 

After a few moments, Calum leaned up, pressing a sweet kiss to Luke's lips before pulling out of him and disposing of the condom. 

Luke had a lazy smile on his face, and when Calum straddled him to unlock the cuffs, he did nothing but sigh contentedly. Calum leaned over, grabbing at whichever stray article of clothing he could find first, and wiped off Luke's stomach before wiping himself off. 

"That was hot," Luke commented, and Calum looked up from his stomach to see Luke smiling up at him, chest still heaving. "We should do that again sometime." 

"Yeah, we should," Calum agreed, throwing the shirt back to the floor and leaning over Luke to kiss his soft lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed ending, sorry! Hope this was filthy enough for y'all nasties.


End file.
